


Merlin/Arthur Kissing Meme Fill With An Awesome Title Really

by TriffidsandCuckoos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has standards, M/M, Merlin thinks too much, The Dragon is proactive for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos





	Merlin/Arthur Kissing Meme Fill With An Awesome Title Really

Considering all of the Dragon's talk about destiny and halves of a whole (not the most subtle hint Merlin had ever heard in his life, but apparently he has this terrible habit of coming off as A Bit Oblivious), Merlin had expected his first kiss with Arthur to be a little more...impressive.

Or at least to have had any say in how or when it happened.

Assuming Arthur wanted it too, of course. Which had been half of the problem of _making_ it happen, since Merlin didn't really want to manage to avoid the whole ‘death for sorcerers’ thing only to fall into the trap of ‘death for handsy manservants who get ideas above their station and need to be dealt with for the greater good’. Still, Merlin liked to think of himself as a resourceful person, even if most seemed to disagree, so he was pretty certain he could have come up with something eventually.

Which was one of the reasons he was quite so mad at the Dragon for what had just happened.

It had all been perfectly fine up until that point; innocent enough if you ignored the ramblings of his surprisingly inventive and frustratingly one-track mind. The standard banquet (fortunately free for once of the standard threat on Arthur's life); the standard amounts of wine (although perhaps there had been a little more on his part than usual); the standard escort of an annoyingly heavy prince back to his rooms; and the standard undressing to stop a drunk Arthur cutting, suffocating, disembowelling or otherwise near-fatally injuring himself using what had previously been harmless clothes and everyday items.

To be fair, the prat rarely got that drunk, but it didn't hurt to be too careful. Or some similar excuse.

Arthur had been chattering on (no question of it, ‘chattering’ was the word, whatever the prince would probably prefer to think) about some kingdom or some girl or whatever it was Arthur talked about at times like this, and Merlin had decided to let him, seeing as their verbal exchanges could sound eerily like verbal foreplay when enough wine and wishful thinking got involved, and he really wasn't looking forward to the day he accidentally started confessing his undying love and affection. Or whatever.

On this occasion though, Merlin had just tugged Arthur's overshirt off, listening to the background noise of Arthur's voice, when his vision had suddenly started to swim. For a moment, the room, Arthur, and everything swirled into darkness. Dimly he thought he could hear a strangely familiar echoey voice say _If you want something done, do it yourself_ , and then abruptly he was back in the room, his mouth pressed firmly against Arthur's.

For a moment, all he thought was _Huh, this is nice,_ before his brain managed to catch up enough to conjure up images of axes and other similarly sharp objects and he recoiled in a panic.

Arthur's expression was not promising. The prince normally only looked that surprised and perplexed when he realised Morgana had managed to pull off some amazing manoeuvre around him.

Merlin wondered if magicking away his mouth would be considering extreme or sensible.

"... _Merlin_ ," Arthur said finally, and the warlock in question winced at the emphasis on his name. "What was _that_?"

"Er..." Merlin said helpfully. Possession wasn't exactly unheard of in Camelot. Maybe Arthur would just buy that as an excuse.

"That was _terrible_."

Arthur actually looked appalled. Merlin guessed that answered the question of whether Arthur was interested or not.

"Um, dragon," he offered, not entirely sure why.

Arthur just looked more confused on top of everything else. "What?"

"Dragon," Merlin repeated, frantically trying to think things through as he said them. Gods, the bastard of a thing must have... "Wasn't me. Er, dragon in head did, er, stuff, and, I, er..." Well, at least he could still hide behind the grievous mental affliction if needed.

"What?" Arthur crossed his arms and Merlin took an instinctive step back, cursing evil spell-casting dragons as he did so. "Merlin, I don't see what _dragons_ have got to do with you being incredibly incompetent at kissing as well."

"It's not my fault if..." Merlin trailed off as that last part registered. "Wait, what?"

"I understand that standards must be different out in villages in the middle of nowhere," (Merlin bit back a retort about his home, thinking it wouldn't really help, especially since his mind seemed to be swirling around like crazy right now) "but I think that might have been the worst kiss I have ever had."

Merlin scrambled to process this information. "Are you saying... You didn't mind?" he asked, a little incredulously.

"Mind? Or course I minded! I do have standards, Merlin!"

Merlin swallowed as Arthur stalked closer to him, seizing him by the front of his jacket. " _That_ was not a kiss, _Mer_ lin." The sorcerer made a mental note to be offended by the distaste in the prince's voice later.

"This is."

Arthur yanked him close and pressed their mouths rather firmly together (alright, _crashed_ them, and later on Merlin was definitely going to comment on that), and Merlin forgot about the Dragon, magic, Camelot and, briefly, breathing. Because _gods_ , Arthur did know how to kiss, manoeuvring their heads into the best position and taking advantage of Merlin's mouth dropping open in surprise to do something amazing with his tongue that Merlin decided justified it being there despite all the rubbish it usually said.

Later on, Merlin would try to prove that the first kiss hadn't been him at all, and that he really did know how to do it properly. A little after that, Arthur would reluctantly agree.

And much later (much _much_ later), Merlin would go and yell at that evil and brilliant Dragon about being so bad at something it had been angling for ever since Merlin had come to Camelot.

What did dragons know about kissing anyway?


End file.
